


Aiming

by Elvhenan



Series: Adoribull Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#42. "I swear it was an accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming

"Nice aim back there, 'Vint," Bull says, swinging his maul casually in one hand. "If I had any eyebrows left from last time, they'd be gone. Again."

"Oh, come now, I didn't _actually_ hit you," Dorian says with a sniff. "And as for the last time, need I remind you that _you_ moved at the last second."

Bull grunts and secures the maul on his back. "There's only so many times you can say 'I swear it was an accident' before I stop believing you."

Dorian scoffs. "If I had _wanted_ to hit you, I'd have a hard time missing."


End file.
